


Stupid Stupid Angel...

by GudufuFruit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is male with a vagina, Crowley/Aziraphale - Freeform, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Sub Crowley, aziraphale is trying to be dominant, dom aziraphale, for their birthday, he sorta succeeds, i don't fucking know, so here ya go, straight up porn, take it, the're already a thing, they're both subs, vibrator play, vibrator play in public, yeah so someone wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Crowley is male presenting with a vagina.Aziraphale is tasked with being the rough one tonight so he uses a vibe to torture Crowley in public.





	Stupid Stupid Angel...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purrplekat1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/gifts).

How he ended up here, dining at the Ritz, squirming in his seat was far too long of a story to properly articulate but in short: his angel was truly a bastard at heart. He was just sitting there, a smile on his face as he took his sweet sweet time in taking the smallest bites of his food.    
  
Crowley was having the best kind of torment at the moment, thankfully able to keep it all together. That is, until a little miracle had the vibe against his clit increasing in power. He bit his bottom lip, legs squeezing shut the tiniest bit. And that was a mistake, forcing the blasted thing harder against himself.    
  
His head bowed, teeth grit as he did his best to keep composure and spread his legs back out.    
  
“Would you like more dessert, sir?”   
  
Crowley’s head snapped up at that. Aziraphale hummed at the waiter, thinking over his favorite sweets and treats from this wonderful place. A quick glance in Crowley’s direction had the Demon giving a glare.    
  
“Whatever is the chef’s favorite tonight, thank you.”    
  
The waiter gave a curt nod before walking off to go and put in for the sweet treat.    
  
“You are  _ vile _ .”    
  
Crowley’s voice was low, though it was strained.    
  
Aziraphale gave a soft pout at that, giving Crowley one of his best puppy dog faces.    
  
“But I’m only doing what you want, my dear.”    
  
And oh, he was. Crowley had been wanting Aziraphale to be rougher with him, more open, more- EVERYTHING. And now here he was, stuck at the Ritz at his Angel’s mercy. 

“I wanted this to stay at  _ home _ .”    
  
Oh, that was a lie. Crowley had said to do whatever he wanted and Aziraphale, blessed bastard, had quite the imagination. He could blame those books for that.    
  
Aziraphale’s only response was a small wave of his hand, the vibe roaring to life. Crowley choked down whatever noise threatened to leave him as the vibe calmed down to a much more manageable buzz.    
  
“No lying.”    
  
Crowley’s forehead was covered in sweat, his normally so kept hair a mess. He’d been trying to hard to maintain himself, keep his composure, stay  _ cool _ but no. Aziraphale just kept tweaking the blasted device and driving him insane. 

“You know the rules for tonight. I am completely and entirely in control and you~?”    
  
Crowley growled lowly, his glasses slipping down the slightest bit to allow the true power of that glare to shine through.    
  
“I am  _ obedient. _ ”    
  
Aziraphale wanted oh so badly to call him a good boy, but Crowley wouldn’t allow it. Being a demon and all, he wasn’t ‘good’ or ‘nice’ or any of the sort. Well, he was, but he wouldn’t admit to it. Maybe Aziraphale could make him say it later, beg to be a good boy. Oh, that sounded rather lovely.    
  
“Your cake, sir.”    
  
Aziraphale grinned from ear to ear at seeing this scrummy thing in front of him. The perfect amount of frosting, the cake looked moist, and oh- He just  _ had _ to share a bite.    
  
He took a small forkful and cupped beneath it with his hand, leaning over. Improper manners, he knew, but this was much too fun to really care. The pricks here could get over it.    
  
“Open for me, dearest. You just  _ have _ to try this cake.”    
  
Crowley wanted nothing to do with this horrid dessert but he knew the consequences of saying no. It was by a sheer stroke of luck he hadn’t had enough air to properly moan on that last burst. He didn’t need another. He allowed Aziraphale to feed him, making sure to run his tongue over the fork when it was slowly pulled back.    
  
Aziraphale felt his face heat up a bit at the display, knowing what Crowley was getting at. And that tongue was so skilled. Crowley settled back in his seat and spread his legs as best he could without forcing the fabric of his tight jeans to push the blasted thing harder into him.    
  
Relief flowed through him at seeing Aziraphale actually eat the food. Yes, he was savoring as per usual, but he wasn’t taking his  _ time _ . So the tongue trick worked. It always did, ever since that first time so long ago…    
  
By the time Aziraphale finished his food, Crowley had closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. He was doing his best to ignore down there, to not let the buzzing bother him, to not get close.    
  
“Would you prefer to go home or nap in your chair?”    
  
Crowley stood from his seat quick enough the legs of it made a horrid screeching sound. He grinned to Aziraphale who was giving him an odd look, one of mild embarrassment.    
  
“Home, yeah, home sounds good. Let’s go.”    
  
Aziraphale let out a long sigh, deciding now wouldn’t be the best time to turn up the vibe. Everyone was looking their way because of that sound.    
  
“Calm yourself, my dear boy.”    
  
Aziraphale spoke warmly and Crowley wanted so badly to just pounce on him, rip this vibe off, and fuck him right here in the Ritz. To make that smug little grin turn into an ‘o’ of absolute bliss as he makes his Angel scream to the heavens and beg and plead- Another night. 

____   
  
When they got home, Crowley thought things would pick up. So of course he was obedient when Aziraphale led him into his own home, down through the long hallways, and right into a very dark bedroom. The lights were turned on, an adjustable switch being put right in the middle.    
  
“On the bed, fiend.”    
  
Crowley rolled his eyes at the attempt at being a ‘bad guy’. It was honestly quite cute.    
  
“I said.”    
  
Aziraphale gave a small wave of his hand, the vibe roaring to life.    
  
“On the bed.”    
  
Crowley nearly collapsed where he was standing, a loud gasping moan slipping from his throat as his legs threatened to buckle beneath him. But the blasted vibe wasn’t shutting off, it wasn’t tuning down. With all the willpower he could muster he took two steps towards the bed and fell forward. His fingers settled into the sheets, diving deep as the vibe increased for only a second before slowly dying back down.    
  
He let out a shuddering groan, not willing to move from his spot. And then there was a hand trailing ever so sweetly up his back and right back down. It trailed up again and slipped into that once perfect hair. Crowley choked out a surprised noise when his hair was grabbed, head being pulled back so Aziraphale could easily whisper into his ear.    
  
“You will listen to me. You will behave and be my good little demon.”   
  
Crowley growled lowly at that, glaring fully at Aziraphale now. His glasses were low on his nose, carefully miracled away and onto the nightstand.    
  
“I am  ** _not_ ** good.”    
  
Crowley’s snarl turned into a strangled moan as that vibe picked up, Aziraphale pulling him back harder.    
  
“What a shame… I wanted to be nice to you, but now… Well, I need to punish you. Such a naughty thing.”    
  
Crowley collapsed when that vibe shut of, actually shut off. Aziraphale lowered his head to the bed, releasing his hair and giving him a little pat-pat.    
  
“I will allow you one more chance to reconsider… Will you be good for me, Crowley? I want so badly to spoil you, to give you everything you-”    
  
“I will  ** _never_ ** be good, Aziraphale.”    
  
Crowley spat, gripping hard at the bed.    
  
Aziraphale let out a long sigh, but this was what Crowley wanted. He was making it oh so clear and they  _ did _ have safe words in place. Little miracles would suffice as well.    
  
He gripped the back of Crowley’s coat and lifted him up easily depositing him on the floor. Crowley growled at him, slowly getting to his knees.    
  
“Ah-ah, stay down. Obey. And you’re to call me…”    
  
Oh this would taste strange on his tongue.    
  
“Master from now on. Sound good? Of course it does.”    
  
Crowley blinked at him. He wasn’t doing a half bad job at this. He narrowed his eyes on Aziraphale, not one to take orders lightly. His Angel would need to really show him who’s boss if he wanted anything else.    
  
“Why would I call you that,  _ Angel _ ?”   
  
Aziraphale had a pleasant little smile on his face, a remote appearing in his hand. He looked it over before looking back to Crowley. His body had gone rigid, eyes blown wide. Oh, smart boy.

“Because, I am. Now, take off my trousers and put that tongue to use.”

Crowley opened his mouth to snap but Aziraphale’s finger hovered over one of the settings on the remote. He shut it and moved forward, growling lowly as he moved his hands up. He arched when the vibe turned on, Aziraphale making a soft ‘tsk-tsk-tsk’.    
  
“Crowley, you know better than to use your hands. Behind your back. Both of them.”    
  
Crowley leaned forward when the vibe shut off again, breathing hard. His hair was all in his face now, body covered in sweat. He wanted so badly to just  _ pounce _ . Instead he found himself moving forward to nip and work his tongue at that top button. He made easy work of it, next going for the zipper and slowly pulling it down.    
  
And then Aziraphale was pushing his face back a bit, causing him to huff. The Angel shimmied his pants off, making sure to slip off his boxers as well. The jacket had been lost some time ago and he felt a bit odd being in just his waist coat and undershirt but it was all in good fun.    
  
“Now, be a  _ good _ boy and use your tongue.”    
  
Crowley growled again at hearing that word. He wasn’t good! He moved forward and nipped at Aziraphale’s thigh instead. He gasped when his hair was grabbed, head being pulled up at a slow enough pace as to not truly hurt.    
  
“Demon, you  _ will _ obey me.”    
  
That tasted sour on his tongue but the way Crowley’s eyes lit up had him calming down. He could do this.    
  
“How do I make myself clear? What do I have to do to you?”    
  
Crowley licked his lips as he looked into Aziraphale’s face. He actually looked frustrated and to see those angelic features twisted up in such a way had him shivering in arousal.    
  
“Just get to work.”    
  
Crowley snapped out of it when his head was shoved down towards Aziraphale’s groin. He huffed before taking in the full length in one go, tongue coiling around the shaft. Aziraphale’s hand stayed in his hair, gripping and gently guiding him in his motions. Crowley shut his eyes as he worked, just taking in Aziraphale’s lovely sounds. Those soft sighs, the little hitches in his breath, the way he would gasp when Crowley  _ sucked _ .    
  
He made quick work of his Angel, as always. The mess was swallowed down, Crowley slowly pulling back and licking away whatever else he could. The tip was given a final little lick, Aziraphale gasping. His hands slipped from Crowley’s hair as he lied back on the bed.    
  
Crowley licked his lips, sitting back as he took in the sight of his undone Angel. And then he spotted that lovely little remote sitting next to Aziraphale’s thigh. A horrible grin slipped across his lips as he reached out and plucked the device, sending a little miracle through it to shut the blasted thing off for good.    
  
He sighed out in relief and slowly got to his feet, looking down at Aziraphale.    
  
“I didn’t say you could get up, fiend.”    
  
“Oh, shut it. Vibe’s broke now, no remote for you to play with. I’m free.”    
  
Aziraphale’s eyes shot wide when Crowley was suddenly on top of him, grinning down with a predatory gaze.    
  
“Wh-what are you going to do with your newfound freedom…?”    
  
“I dunno… Revenge sounds fun.”    
  
“Revenge?”   
  
Aziraphale repeated, shivering at the implications.    
  
“Mmmm yeah. Just-just give me a minute, can’t really feel anything down there right now.”    
  
Aziraphale hummed, moving his hands up to pet down Crowley’s back. They were quickly pinned down, Crowley smirking down at him.    
  
“Nuh-uh, you’re mine now. And you’re going to be a  _ naughty _ little angel for me. Aren’t you?”    
  
Aziraphale gave a slow nod, always so easy to manipulate in these situations. He just let go, so much better than Crowley ever did.    
  
“Dirty thing…”    
  
Crowley leaned down and kissed Aziraphale, the Angel all but melting into it. He really did prefer being the one tormented, this tormenting thing was fun but so tiring. And Crowley did it so well.    
  
“Only for you, Crowley.”    
  
Crowley smothered him in another kiss at that, finally removing the dead vibe from his clit. He wouldn’t be needing that anymore. 


End file.
